


Not Too Early

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: It might've been too early otherwise.





	Not Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 12 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'snowy dawn'. Written for day 12 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [jingle bells](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/147418/147418_900.jpg). And last, it's for the prompt of 'reindeer' at dracoharry100.

Draco yawned, cold despite the thick coat he was wearing, and frowned the lingering cloud in front of his face. "Harry!"

Harry only smiled and rubbed his hands together. Draco grumbled and stomped his feet. "It's too early for surprises on Christmas. I got over that when I was six."

"Your mum said ten," Harry teased.

Draco tried to glare, but got caught up in watching a snow flake drift between them. "It's dawn on Christmas morning and it's snowing! I was nice and warm in bed, planning to be there until at least ten!"

"Oh, so now you're past ten you like to stay in bed until ten," Harry said. "I see."

Draco punched Harry's arm. "I'm going back in."

"Then you'll miss the surprise," Harry pointed out.

Draco shrugged, unconcerned. He turned and started back toward their house, but stopped when he heard jingle bells. He spun on the spot, wide eyed, to see Harry being smug. He pointed down toward the village where two reindeer were pulling a sleigh up the hill. Draco's mouth dropped open. 

"I remember you were sad that we missed our chance to get tickets," Harry said. "So I asked if there was a special price for a Christmas ride. And it turns out, there is. I'm paying triple for it, but it's worth it."

Draco cleared his throat. "Triple?"

"For you," Harry said with a wink.

Draco lifted his chin and sniffed. "I suppose I could be persuaded to stay here for a quick ride."

"I thought you could be. You first. Happy Christmas, Draco."

Draco kissed him. "Harry Christmas."


End file.
